Merlin i Doctor
by Libarda
Summary: Tłumaczenie z angielskiego: Merlin samotny mały chłopiec z Ealdoru, spotyka dziwnego mężczyznę w lesie. Potem spotyka go ponownie. Przez lata Doctor zawsze wraca.
1. Rozdział I

Więc postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił w tłumaczeniu. Fik który wam przedstawiam napisała superwhomerlin2000 i udzieliła mi zgodę na przetłumaczenie go (link w profilu). Więc proszę oto i pierwszy rozdział:

* * *

><p>Merlin był samotny. Znowu. Większość swojego czasu spędzał samotnie. Inne dzieci go nie lubiły. Wiedział, że to z powodu jego ojca. Ponieważ ich opuścił. Ale to nie był jedyny powód. Bali się go, ponieważ mógł robić rzeczy których nie potrafił zrobić nikt inny.<p>

Mama nakazała mu ukrywać to, więc tak robił. Ale oni wiedzieli, że on jest inny, nie miało znaczenia, że on nigdy nie skrzywdziłby nikogo. Merlin był miłym i kochanym, sześcioletnim chłopcem, do tego nienawidził być sam. Nienawidził tego jak inni chłopcy go przezywali i drażnili. Tego jak podstawiali mu nogi, żeby się przewracał. Czasami go bili. Rzadko, bo zwykle byli zbyt przestraszeni, ale czasami.

Tak naprawdę Merlin wolał kiedy oni uprzykrzali mu życie niż gdy uciekali. Ponieważ oni nie byli jedynymi, którzy się bali i kiedy nie zachowywali się jak wystraszeni, to oznaczało, że nie jest straszny, prawda? To oznaczało, że nie jest potworem, prawda?

Dziwny hałas zburzył spokój w lesie, ale Merlin nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Nikt nie mógł go znaleźć na jego drzewie. Było to miejsce gdzie chodził kiedy był smutny. Ludzie tak bardzo rzadko spoglądali w górę. Było to wielki, stary dąb na brzegu jeziora, jedna niska gałąź zwisała nad migoczącą taflą jeziora. To właśnie tam siedział, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie z laski ze skręconej gałęzi. Jego szczupła twarz była wykrzywiona. Jak on mógł być zły? Nie czuł się tak. Jak jego magia mogła być zła?

Skoncentrował się na swoich rękach, złączonych ze sobą, tak jakby coś w nich trzymał. Poczuł mrowienie magii, wiedząc, że jego oczy zrobiły się złote. Rozchylił dłonie, żeby znaleźć małego, delikatnego motylka. Owad zatrzepotał błyszczącymi skrzydełkami i odleciał, a Merlin nieco się zrelaksował. Jak coś co jest w stanie stworzyć coś tak pięknego może być złe?

„Zgrabna sztuczka" zawołał wesoły głos. Merlin jęknął i odwrócił się tak szybko, że spadł ze swojego drzewa do płytkiej wody jeziora. Kobieta jęknęła. Ręka dotknęła jego ramienia, a on instynktownie wyszarpnął się.

„Wszystko w porządku?" zapytał obcy głos z dziwnym akcentem. Spojrzał na mówiącego z przerażeniem. To była młoda kobieta, może dwudziestoletnia, z blond włosami i brązowymi oczami. Ubrana była bardzo dziwnie. Z trudem wstał, rozglądając się wokoło. Nie zajęło mu długo znalezienie tego kogo szukał. Młody mężczyzna stał niezbyt daleko. W jego brązowych oczach widać było niewielki popłoch. Jego włosy były zmierzwione, a twarz miła. On również nosił dziwne ubrania.

Kobieta spojrzała na mężczyznę, który podszedł do niej.

„Nie chcieliśmy cię przestraszyć" powiedział łagodnie. Merlin nie odpowiedział "Jestem Doctor, a to Rose, a ty jak się nazywasz?"

Merlin zmarszczył brwi „to bardzo dziwne imię, Doctor…"

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego „ powiesz nam gdzie jesteśmy?"

Merlin wyszedł z wody i wzruszył ramionami „Na zewnątrz Ealdoru, w królestwie Cenrada" odpowiedział.

Doctor i Rose wydawali się bardzo podekscytowani. Ktoś słabo zawołał.

„To moja mama. Powinienem iść." Merlin odwrócił się, po czym się zatrzymał „Przy okazji, nazywam się Merlin" to mówiąc czmychnął.

Doctor i Rose zagapili się za nim, po czym odwrócili się do siebie.

„Nie." Doctor wyglądał na oszołomionego. Spojrzał za Merlinem, po czym na Rose i zaczęli się śmiać.


	2. Rozdział II

Merlin ponownie był na swoim drzewie. Minęło sześć lat od kiedy ostatnio widział Rose i Doctora. Spędzał znacznie mniej czasu na swoim drzewie, ponieważ Will był w okolicy. Ale teraz nie było go w Ealdorze. Jego rodzice zabrali go. Will zapewnił, że wróci, a Merlin był pewny, że to nie było kłamstwo. Jednak bez Willa był łatwym celem dla swoich prześladowców. Więc przychodził na swoje drzewo. Oni byli zbyt duzi i zbyt głupi, żeby znaleźć go tutaj, poza Smithem. Ale on robi tylko to, co karze mu Derik. Derik był największym i najgłupszym ze wszystkich, nie myślał więc o kryjówce Merlina.

Merlin nie myślał o dziwnej parze przez te wszystkie lata. Był jednak samotny i znudzony zaczął więc wspominać. Merlin był mądrym chłopcem, żądnym wiedzy. Miał naturalną ciekawość i szybki język, które często pakowały go w kłopoty. Taka sama ciekawość dokuczała mu teraz. Kim oni są? Doctor i Rose. Byli ubrani i mówili dziwnie. Pamiętał tamten dzień bardzo dobrze. Nie wyglądali tak jakby chcieli go skrzywdzić, mimo, że widzieli jak używa magii. Chyba nie powiedzieli o tym nikomu. Przynajmniej nikomu, kogo zna Merlin. Bo gdyby powiedzieli komuś, on by wiedział.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy pomyślał co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział. No poza Willem. On wie. Ta myśl wypełniła go radością. Nie musiał już ukrywać tego przed wszystkimi. Ktoś inny niż jego matka nareszcie wiedział. Oczywiście ona była daleka od zadowolenia, kiedy odkryła, że Will wie. Zrozumiała to jednak, bo wiedziała, że ukrywanie się rozrywało Merlina od środka. Nienawidził tego. Był tylko chłopcem i nie rozumiał nienawiści króla Uthera. Nienawiści, która przeniosła się na inne królestwa, które nie miały nic przeciwko magii, jednak zgodzili się na prawa Uthera, ponieważ nie chcieli wojny.

Merlin siedział około godziny na swoim drzewie, kiedy to usłyszał. Świszczący dźwięk, bliżej niż ostatnio. Od razu to rozpoznał. TARDIS. Nie to, że on to wiedział, ale pamiętał, że słyszał ten dźwięk sześć lat temu. Był piękny i napełnił go nadzieją. A on potrzebował jej jak najwięcej.

Merlin łatwo zeskoczył ze swojego drzewa, pozwalając sobie na wpadnięcie do płytkiej wody jeziora. Małe, srebrne rybki rzuciły się dookoła, rozpraszając się w czystej wodzie. Jasne, niebieskie oczy Merlina przeszukały okolice. Oni tu byli, on to wiedział. Jego magia to wiedziała. Tak reagowała na parę, wysyłając chłopcu nieświadomy sygnał. On potrzebował Doctora. Jeśli był jakikolwiek sposób przejść nadchodzące próby bez zatracenia siebie, potrzebował Doctora.

A Doctor potrzebował jego. Przynosił nadzieje wszystkim, poza samym sobą, tak jak Merlin. Oni obaj desperacko potrzebowali nadziei. Doctor jeszcze nie, bo ciągle miał Rose. Jednak pewnego dnia Rose odejdzie. On spotka Martę i Donnę, Pondów, Clarę i River. Oni mu pomogą. Tak jak teraz Rose. Jednak jego serce zostało zniszczone wiele lat temu. Jeszcze przed Rose. Tak, Doctor i Merlin potrzebowali się wzajemnie, a magia chłopca i TARDIS wiedziały o tym.

Tam! Tam ktoś był między drzewami. Dwóch ktosiów. Śmiali się i chichotali jak małe dzieci. Kolczastowłosy mężczyzna i blondynka, Doctor i Rose, wyszli spośród krzaków. Rozmawiali o kimś kogo nazywali 'królową Wiktorią' i Merlin mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał słowo "wilkołak". Ich śmiech ucichł kiedy złapali wzrok Merlina który szedł do nich.

"Cześć" powiedział chłopiec, z ciekawością płonącą w jego niebieskoszarych oczach.

"Hej" Rose zaćwierkała równie ciekawa.

"Chwila, ty byłeś już tu wcześniej" zauważył Doctor, ogromny uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. "Merlin prawda?" chłopiec powoli przytaknął. Rozpromieniony Doctor ruszył w jego kierunku. Żywo potrząsnął jego dłonią, gestem tym wprawił chłopca w osłupienie i z podnieceniem powiedział "Cześć, jestem Doctor, a to Rose. Pamiętasz nas?"

Merlin uśmiechnął się, entuzjazm mężczyzny był zaraźliwy "tak, pamiętam."

Rose patrzyła ich interakcje, a na jej twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. Wtedy zauważyła siniaka na szyi chłopca. Udawało mu się go ukrywać przed matką, jednak uścisk dłoni z Doctorem przesunął jego koszulkę. "Chwila moment, co to takiego?" wskazała na to miejsce.

Merlin poprawił koszulkę "nic" Rose uniosła brew, a oczy Doctora zwęziły się.

"Ile masz lat Merlinie?" zapytał, brew Merlina powędrowała do góry.

"Dwanaście, a co?" Doctor dalej patrzył na niego. Merlin zaczął się wiercić. Nie lubił być w centrum zainteresowania. Z takim sekretem jak jego starał się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi.

"Powiedz mi, co taki chłopiec jak ty robi tutaj całkowicie sam?"

"Przychodzę tu żeby pomyśleć" odpowiedział najbardziej szczerze jak się dało. Zaniepokojenie zniknęło z twarzy Doctora, a jego zaraźliwy uśmiech powrócił.

"A co z twoimi przyjaciółmi?" zapytała Rose łagodnie, całkiem słusznie domyślając się, że to bolesny temat.

"Nie ma go teraz w wiosce, opuścił ją kilka dni temu. Ale wróci za niedługo." Merlin odpowiedział z pewnością której nie czuł. Oczywiście uwierzył Willowi, kiedy ten powiedział, że wróci. Logicznie rzecz biorąc on wiedział, że jego przyjaciel wróci do domu. Ciągle jednak się denerwował. Bo co jeśli inni chłopcy i ich rodzice mają racje? Co jeśli on jest zły, a Will zrozumiał, że jest potworem?

Jego matka stale powtarzała mu, że nie jest, ale Merlin nie był co do tego przekonany. Doctor i Rose wydawali się nieprzekonani jego niepewnością. "Jesteś samotny?" Rose zapytała życzliwie, źle się z tym czuła. Doctor zrozumiał. On zawsze był trochę samotnikiem. Wiedział jak to jest być samemu. Ale Merlin uporczywie zaprzeczył.  
>Rose mu nie uwierzyła, ale poniechała tematu "Doctorze" dziewczyna szarpnęła głową. Doctor rzucił szybkie spojrzenie chłopcu zanim poszedł za nią. "On jest całkiem sam, do tego widziałeś tego siniaka. On jest taki mały i chudy. Pewnie jest łatwym celem, zwłaszcza w czasach w których żyje."<p>

Doctor przytaknął "tak, wiem. Ale co my mamy z tym zrobić?" Rose spojrzała za jego plecami wskazując miejsce z którego przybyli. "Rose..." Doctor ostrzegł.

"Co?"

"To tylko dziecko."

"Właśnie. Samotne dziecko które potrzebuje przyjaciela." Dziewczyna nie była do końca pewna dlaczego to robi, coś jednak jej mówiło, że powinna. Doctor czuł to samo. Zwykle byłby stanowczy przeciwko wzięciu dziecka, bo doskonale wiedział, że życie na TARDIS było niebezpieczne. Ale jedna wycieczka, która miała mu pomóc nie być tak samotnym nie powinna zranić.

Więc jak możesz sobie wyobrazić, Merlin bardzo chciał jechać. Tak jak wcześniej było powiedziane, był bardzo ciekawskim i inteligentnym chłopcem. No i zawsze kochał gwiazdy. Często siedział na swoim drzewie i oglądał je, oraz ich odbicie w jeziorze, dopóki nie wołała go matka. Powiedział to Doctorowi i był zachwycony. Pięć minut później cała trójka stała przed TARDIS.

Merlin patrzył na nią zachwycony. Nigdy w życiu nie widział niczego takiego. Oczywiście kiedy na nią spojrzał nie było w niej nic specjalnego. Kiedy jednak stanął przed nią, mógł czuć jej magię. Była żywa i stara. I bardzo, bardzo piękna.

Merlin dotknął żywoniebieskie drzwi, które bez niczego się otworzyły. Doctor i Rose spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Oczywiście statek adorował Rose i kochał swojego Doctora, ale oni nigdy nie widzieli, żeby ktoś był witany przez nią w ten sposób. Chłopiec przekroczył próg, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. "Jest piękna" odetchnął. Doctor uśmiechnął się.  
>"Najlepszy statek we wszechświecie" potarł czule krawędź drzwi. "Nazywa się TARDIS. Czas i względne wymiary w przestrzeni." Merlin zaśmiał się, jego oczy świeciły z radością. Rose uśmiechnęła się do niego. Doctor podszedł do konsoli i zakręcił się dookoła, jego brązowe oczy świeciły.<br>"Witaj na pokładzie Merlinie"


End file.
